Damn Scones!
by MoonyisOURS
Summary: An odd little ficlet that will give you an opinion on whether Snape is evil or not…Review Please! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_Damn Scones!_**

**_PG-13_**

**_Summary: An odd little ficlet that will give you an opinion on whether Snape is evil or not…_**

**_One-Shot_**

**_Damn Scones!_**

It was the first day back at Hogwarts. Two girls were just transferred into the magical school. Their names: Elena and Genna. They were both sorted into Gryffindor. But then they made up excuses to go to the bathroom so they could miss the feast and do evil, evil thing (well not really just stupid things). So everybody was eating and chatting about their summer and the teachers were discussing boring stuff. Little did they know that the two transfer students were at the dungeons coming to a door that lead to the Great Hall behind the teachers table. The two students had an invisibility cloak (ha ha!) so they wouldn't get caught and they opened the door. Professor Snape told Dumbledore (HE LIVES) he would be right back and he left.

While the door was still opened the two girls went to the Teacher's table (we don't know what it's called) they noticed that there were scones there and lots of candy and such! So, Genna being the dork that she is, got a scone and thought nobody would notice a floating a scone and of course they didn't. Meanwhile, Elena was going to drink a wonderful goblet of pumpkin juice (he he). All of a sudden, Snape came in threw the backdoor and noticed the invisibility cloak and the girls had their backs to him. He took off the cloak and Genna dropped her scone and said "Shit I dropped my scone!" and everyone looked up and she went wide eyed. The Great Hall was silent. Elena was just drinking away and didn't realize the cloak was off. Genna nudged her shoulder and said "Elena" and she looked at Snape and then said "Crap!" and she did the unthinkable. She poured the rest of her wonderful drink at Snape's $300 cloak. She noticed Snape's glare and ran like there's no tomorrow. But before she ran, shegrabbed aplate of food.

Genna looked at her scone, then at Snape, then at her scone, then at Snape, then at her scone one more time, and then at Snape and threw her scone and threw it at his face and ran but she tripped halfway out the hall. She got up and ran and met up with Elena (who was laughing her ass off cause she saw Genna fall) Genna punched her and then they looked back to see Snape walking with his cape billowing behind him his wand pointed at them. They looked pass Snape and saw Lupin laughing hysterically. Then they saw Snape coming close and said "SHIT!" and ran.

Snape performed a freezing charm and it hit (you guessed it) Genna. "Oh shit" she remarked and looked at Elena (who still had the plate of food). "Could you help me?" she said and Elena nodded. "How?" Genna rolled her eyes "I don't know freaking idiot" she said and then Elena got an idea. "TO THE BATMOBILE"! No I'm just kidding, I don't know what to do" "Well think of something gosh!"

What they didn't notice was that Snape was 2 feet behind Genna who was thinking of an idea. "Well, well, well" he muttered and Genna said in a sing song voice "Shit". Elena decided to save Genna so she threw a piece of candy that was suppose to hit Snape, but it hit Genna instead. "Ow what the heck?" said Genna and Elena just whistled innocently. Genna then said "Even though I'm blonde I'm not stupid, hey look an ant!" Elena then said "Thank God I'm a brunette" Then out of nowhere Dobby popped up and started doing the Macarena. "Hey Macarena!" he finished and then left, leaving three puzzled people behind. But before he left, he snapped his fingers and the freezing charm wore off and Genna fell on her ass. "Thanks, but couldn't you have put a pillow down there?" Genna then smackedthePotions teacherwith her wand and said "What the heck did you do that for?" Snape then just glared at her and if looks could kill, Genna would be beyonddead.

Lupin then popped up and said "Petrificus Totalus" and Snape froze and fell on the ground. Genna jumped up to him and just kind of hung there (making Elena jealous). Then Genna got off and Elena jumped him (poor Lupin). After the two crazed fan girls finished glomping him, he said "Will you two marry me?" and both girls did the thing from Napoleon Dynamite where Kip is like yes.

Then the three of them went back to the Great Hall and Genna ate her scone while Elena got drunk off pumpkin juice. Lupin went back to the Teacher's table and talked with Sirius (HE LIVES TOO) who is the new teacher (of something).

Before they went back to the Common Room, Genna and Elena went back toward Snape was (he was still frozen) and threw candy at him and food. Then went to bed.

THE END!  
Or is it?

BUM BUM BUM!

A/N: About the secret door thing in this pic of Harry Potter and the SS you see that there's a door behind Snape were he goes through cauze of the trolland we decided to add it to the story actually it was our inspiration well here it is: No we do not hate Snape, we were just really bored and decided to write a thing about well Snape being semi-what evil but dont worry there's still plenty of more characters to bash on since Snape has already been bashed we just need 2 bash the rest of all the HP characters! Stay tuned for our sequel!

A/N3: Yes we do love Remus Lupin aka: David Thewlis Yeah were crazed fangirls but hey? Can you blame us?

Please Review and or Flame both are quite welcome and flames will help us make a bon fire at the beach while roastin marshmallows with our friends and singing songs lol

Thanx you come again!


	2. Author's Note & Picture

**_THIS IS JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE!_**

**Since the link didn't come up IN both our profile page and story we decided to just tell you were to find it**

**Okay go to and then in the search thing which is on the left put the name Alan Rickman and then once you get to the Alan Rickman page click More Pictures and go to the movie pictures section which is the first picture section and then click Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and then you'll find that picture hope it helped and please review if you haven't!  
Ta ta!**

**MoonyisOURS**


End file.
